


[Podfic] Well-Forked

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE 2017 [18]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Dramatic Irony, Drunk Sex, F/F, Humor, Infidelity, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Sort Of, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: “Well that’s just ridiculous,” Eleanor said. “I don’t get how any guy who isn’t gay wouldn’t want to get with you. You’re like some kind of giant… sparkly… magic fairy unicorn.” She grabbed a champagne bottle by the neck. “Let’s go to your room and talk about how much boys suck.”





	[Podfic] Well-Forked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well-Forked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534470) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Well-Forked: 17:20 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bThe%20Good%20Place%5d%20Well-Forked.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bThe%20Good%20Place%5d%20Well-Forked.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:20
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bThe%20Good%20Place%5d%20Well-Forked.m4b) | **Size:** 8.2 MB | **Duration:** 17:20

  
---|---


End file.
